Orochimaru's Test
by Aiko Hirata
Summary: Orochimaru has been working on a very big experiment. When it happens to work what will he do with the outcome? How will he handle it? Is it all he hoped it would be? I only own Karashii, and Kaye. My friend owns Rukia. I, nor my friend, own Naruto... On Hold until I can get more ideas
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Orochimaru sat in his dark, black, musky cave, underneath the Akatsuki lair. He was working on his newest experiment, seeing if he could get a demon inside a living, human baby, without killing it. He has been working on this for 2, maybe 3 years, to no avail.

"Success!" He yells, scaring his subordinate, Kaye.  
"Have you finally done it, sir?" Kaye asked.  
Grabbing her shoulders tightly and shaking her back-and-forth, he says with venom in his voice, "Have I done it? Have I done it, I've been working on this for over two years; it has been very laborious and prolonged! Of course I've done it!"  
"Congratulations! What are you going to name it, sir?" She asked eyes wide in curiosity, asking more questions than she actually said.  
"Her name will be Karashii, her jutsu types are kinton and katon. I shall teach her how to use dual chains, she will also have to wear chakra gloves because the byamaru in her is too strong for her to control, at least for now." Then he lowers his voice and says in a monstrous way, "She also has _the_ curse seal."

"But, sir isn't that dangerous at this age?" Kaye asked, really concerned.

"Don't be so concerned," Orochimaru said, putting his hand on Kaye's cheek, stroking it gently.

His hand went down fast, as he heard a knock on the door, then in-walked the Akatsuki leader, Pein. He was a very tall man, with orange/yellow hair, 6 piercing going down the sides of his nose, and tons more on his ears. Everyone knew he had more, in places they couldn't see, places covered by his cloak, like on his arms and back.

"Where the hell were you this morning?! You know there is a meeting every Wednesday!" Pein said angrily.

"I have a perfectly good explanation, and for-your-information, it is very crucial to this organization! Yes I know I missed a fucking meeting, but why the hell would you even care?!" Orochimaru said getting offended. Pein looked puzzled; he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. Orochimaru started to get an evil, ugly, creepy smirk on his face. Pein looked behind him, and saw his wife, Konan.

She was a very pretty woman, tall with blue hair and a paper flower in her it. No one knew it yet, but she was about 1 1/2 months pregnant, with her first child! Pein saw Orochimaru starting to move closer to her, and he got between them. "This isn't about her! It is about you missing a fucking meeting! So, are you going to tell me where you were?!" Pein said getting angrier with every word.

Orochimaru turned around and ran toward Kaye, all she could do was watch with wide eyes, as he got behind her and put a kunai to her throat. Kaye took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She couldn't imagine why he would be doing this to her. The room was unreasonably quiet, and she was scared, and he was satisfied.

Pein saw her body start to shake. He sighed and said, "What do you want from me?"

Orochimaru gave his creepy grin. "I want her child!" He said looking at Konan.

Pein glares at Orochimaru, grabs Konan by her arm, and walks out of the room, not even giving him a straight-forward answer. After they left the room and he couldn't hear their footsteps anymore, Orochimaru turns Kaye around and says soothingly, "You know I would never hurt you, you are too important to me..."

Kaye starts to cry and she puts her head down on Orochimaru's shoulder, he starts to run his fingers through her hair as he continues to rock side-to-side.

Just as she was about to stop crying, he lifted his hand with the kunai in it, brought it so he could see it, then he drops is hand, so that the kunai goes right into her back. She didn't expect it! She opens her eyes, and looks up at Orochimaru and says, "But... I.... I don't understand! W-w-why?" Then her body is just dead weight in his arms. He sits down on the floor as he holds her head, still running his fingers through her hair.

Just then he hears a little cry, he drops Kaye's body as he gets up and goes over to Karashii, she looks up at him with big innocent eyes. He picks her up and starts to rock her back to sleep. Konan walks in and he runs to the other side of the table holding Karashii tight to his chest.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try and take her away from you," Konan said in a quiet, soothing voice. "I just wanted to know what sounded like a baby's cry..."

"Well now you know, her name is Karashii, and she will grow up right here! I don't care what you, or that asshole Pein, says! She is the product of all my experiments, she is, and dare I say it, my pride-and-joy. She has only been alive for about 1 hour, and that's with the byamaru in her." He said viciously.

Konan leaned down to check Kaye's pulse, and concluded, she would make it. She called for Pein to come in, and he picked Kaye up and they both left the room, leaving Karashii in Orochimaru's care.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Seven years later…

"Give it back! You little brat!" Hidan yells, grabbing for his scythe.

"NO!" yells Karashii running down the hall, scythe in-tow. Then Sasori steps out of his room into the hallway, and turns right. He hears running behind him, turns around and sees Karashii with Hidan's scythe. He turns around and quickly rushes back into his room, just as Karashii runs past him; then Hidan...

"Holy shit!" yells Sasori. "That Karashii kid is a maniac; I should never have let Orochimaru get away with taking my subordinate. Look at what they raised!" He then closes his door, hoping to get some sleep.

Karashii turned the corner, then another, then another, then... "Give it back; there is no way you can get away from me now!" Hidan says slowing his pace. Karashii stops suddenly, it was a dead end!

Karashii holds the scythe close to her chest as she bares her teeth. As Hidan gets closer she starts to growl. Hidan takes a step back, just as Kakuzu steps up behind him. Hidan accidentally steps on Kakuzu's foot, almost falling over.

Kakuzu just smiles and gives a short snicker. "Aren't you going to help, you son-of-a-bitch?" Hidan says turning around.

"Awe, what's wrong, poor Hidan can't handle little Karashii? Awe, how PATHETIC!" Kakuzu says threads reaching across the floor, towards Hidan's scythe. Karashii didn't even see it coming, as the threads grab the scythe and quickly yank it out of Karashii's hand.

She lets out a little yelp and starts to cry. Hidan grabs his scythe and says "I'm done watching this little bitch! I want a new mission, can't I just kill her? You know, for my ritual?" Hidan is starting to whine, when Orochimaru walks up.

"What the hell did you do? You were supposed to be training her!" Orochimaru says sternly, startling both Kakuzu and Hidan. Karashii runs over to Orochimaru and hides behind him, still crying. Then she looks at Hidan.

Kabuto, Orochimaru's newest subordinate, walks over to Karashii and kneels down so he is at eye level with her. "Do you want to come and hang with Rukia?" He says in a soothing voice.

She nods her head and takes Kabuto's hand, walking away with him over to Konan and Pein's daughter, Rukia's, room.

When they are out of earshot Orochimaru turns around and sighs. "It was all that brat! She stole my scythe! How the hell am I supposed to teach her self-defense without my scythe and without killing her, accidentally?" Hidan whines.

Orochimaru raises one eyebrow then smirks, and walks away. Little did they know, she was capable of killing Hidan, in a sense, if he wasn't immortal.

Kabuto knocks on Rukia's room door, then walks away. Konan answers the door. She sees Karashii and gestures for her to come in with a warm smile. Even though she despised everything about Orochimaru, she treated Karashii like her own.

Rukia was sitting on the floor, doing a puzzle. Karashii goes over to her and says in an excited voice, "Hi Rukia! Guess what I did!"

"What?" Says Rukia sounding pre-occupied.

"I stole Hidan's scythe and then, once he got it back, Oro-san showed up and scared him to death!" Karashii says and she starts to laugh because she knows Hidan can't exactly die. Rukia just nods her head.

"I'm going to go check on Daddy, okay Rukia?" Konan says walking toward the door.

"Wait, Mommy, can I come too?" Rukia asks totally ignoring Karashii. Konan nods as Rukia gets up and runs over to her.

"Karashii, would you like to come as well?" Konan asks. Karashii just shakes her head "no" as Konan and Rukia walk out of the room, hand-in-hand, leaving Karashii all alone. She would have gone with them, if it were anyone but Pein they were going to see. Orochimaru had said so many bad, and terrifying things about him.

Karashii walks out of the room and slowly makes her way toward Orochimaru's lair, under the Akatsuki cave. On the way she sees at least 10 subordinates of different members and they all just stop, move out of her way, and look at her in disgust.

While all this is happening Orochimaru is observing everything on the screens on his desk. Kabuto comes over, takes one look, and says, "Whatever _did_ happen to your original helper, you know the one who helped create Karashii, sir?"

"Oh, _that_ helper. She just wasn't worth my time anymore, so I wiped her memory and put her in the middle of the desert of Suna." He said with a sigh, still staring at the screens.

"But, sir, it seems she was really a good person, after all, look what she helped to do!" Kabuto said pointing to Karashii, on the screen.

"Are you not satisfied with your position? You know, you CAN be replaced." Orochimaru said getting annoyed. Then he turns off the screens and goes over to the door, just as Karashii comes in, she is crying.

Orochimaru kneels down and gives her a hug. "What's the matter, my sweet one?" Orochimaru whispers into her ear.

"No one likes me! They all look at me like I'm some kind of monster that they can't get rid of!" Karashii cries, putting her head down on Orochimaru's shoulder. He starts to run his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead gently, then stops suddenly. Remembering Kaye, and starting to sorrow because she was now gone, but also for Karashii. No mother, no father, no one but him and Kabuto.

Orochimaru suddenly stands up and walks over to a hidden closet, Karashii watching, eyes wide with curiosity. He opens it and pulls out a green vest with a red swirl on the back and pockets and a zipper on the front.

Kabuto's eyes widen when he puts it around Karashii. "But, sir, isn't that-" he starts to protest when Orochimaru quickly turns his head and gives Kabuto a wicked look.

He turns back to Karashii and says, "This was mine! I want you to have it, okay?" All she could do was nod her head. Then she yawns, very big, and Orochimaru picks her up and brings her over to _his_ bed, he lies her down on it and she drifts off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago!


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Later that night she wakes up, lying next to Orochimaru, who is still sleeping. She quietly, and carefully, sneaks out of the bed and goes out the door.

The hallway was very dark, but somehow she managed to see. She walked down the hallway towards Rukia's room. Once there she, as quietly as she could, opened the door and tip-toed over to Rukia's bed. "Rukia," she whispered. "Rukia," she said a little louder.

Rukia jumped at that, looked over at her and all she saw was the vest. Rukia let out a scream and Karashii put her hand over Rukia's mouth.

"Don't, it's me, Karashii. I just wanted to have a sleepover!" she says to Rukia quietly, hand still covering her mouth. "Do you promise not to scream, if I remove my hand?"

Rukia nodded and Karashii did as she said she would. "Here, I'll move over so you can sleep in the bed too," Rukia said tiredly moving over. Then Karashii climbs into the bed and, quickly, they both fall asleep.

The next morning Karashii awoke to yelling behind the door to Rukia's room. It was Konan and Orochimaru. "I'm supposed to be keeping Rukia safe from freaks like you! So get _your kid_ and get the hell out of here!" Konan said in a rage.

"The only thing that confuses me is that you welcomed Karashii with open arms and a smile just yesterday! What the hell changed between then and now?" Orochimaru was furious. Karashii started crying, remembering how distant Rukia was from her the day before. She didn't know what to do. Just then Rukia woke up. She looked over at Karashii, "What's wrong Karashii?" Rukia asked before she heard the yelling outside her room. "Oh, you'd better go, before they kick you guys out of here, forever!" Rukia said concerned.

Karashii jumped out of the bed and ran towards the door. She opened the door, looked up at Konan, then Orochimaru, and ran between them then down the hall, towards the exit. "Look what you've done now! And you call yourself a _father_? You'd better go and get her, before she gets outside!" Konan yelled after Orochimaru. He started to run after Karashii after the word father.

_Don't connect yourself to her, she is just a creation, she can't ever be a real human child, she can never be a real daughter,_ Orochimaru thought as he ran outside. He stopped at a tree, when he heard crying, he looked over and saw Karashii, sitting under another tree and crying. He walked over to her and sat down next to her.

He picked her up and placed her on his lap, and started to run his fingers through her hair, as she put her head down on his shoulder.

After about 2 minutes of sitting there, Orochimaru feels a presence, and he knows it isn't good. He looks down and sees that Karashii had fallen asleep in his arms. He bundled her up in his arms and jumped high into the trees, just as three Anbu, from Konoha, jump down to where they just were sitting.

"I could have sworn I just saw someone here…" The one Anbu reported to the other.

"Well, either you're going crazy and should report yourself to Hokage-sama. Or we have to really look around and scope this place out." The leader Anbu said.

"Well, I don't think he is going crazy, I can feel another chakra, two actually. Both stronger than we have ever seen…" The third Anbu said the leader Anbu. "I think we should report this right to Hokage-sama."

Then just as they were about to leave, Karashii awoke with a scream. Orochimaru tried to cover her mouth, and calm her down but to no avail! Then, before he could make his getaway, the three Anbu were surrounding him.

"Well, what a nice surprise, it seems the legendary Orochimaru isn't as big and bad as we thought he was!" The leader Anbu said, making fun of him. Then the leader Anbu saw the chuunin vest, and was prepared to fight.

Orochimaru saw all three get into a fighting stance, and said in a venomous tone, "Trust me, you don't want this girl. She isn't one of you! I actually created her." He then took off Karashii's chakra gloves, and whispered to her, "This is your final test…"

Before he jumped off, higher into the trees, he took off the chuunin vest and gave her dual chains, but then left her to fend for herself. Not knowing what to do, little Karashii just stood there, looking around at the three men, but with every inch forward they took, she could feel herself losing the battle to keep control.

Then the leader took one more step closer, and said, "Don't worry, you'll be safe now. He won't hurt you anymore." Then Karashii's eyes went blank, and started to glaze over, and she began to growl. It was then the Anbu realized she isn't a normal child.

All three Anbu start to move back, once they were about 2 yards away, Karashii collapsed, grabbing at the left side of her neck.

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago!


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

One of the Anbu starts to move forward, to catch Karashii, but then stop, because she starts to stand up. Her eyes are glazed over and now she has 3 teardrop shaped black marks, in a circle, on her neck. They realize they have to either get her away from Orochimaru, or kill her.

The leader Anbu looks over at the others, and nods slightly, the two Anbu leave, leaving the leader Anbu, and Karashii. "Now, we can do this the hard way, or you can just come with us," Says the leader.

To that Karashii growls and tries to run up to him and attack. The Anbu, not wanting to hurt her, jumps out of the way, and is now behind Karashii. They both hear laughter, coming from above them, and Karashii collapses again. This time the Anbu runs up to her and puts a seal on her, as to stop the demon from coming out.

After a few seconds she still doesn't get up, the Anbu has officially won, but just as he is about to pick Karashii up, Orochimaru jumps down and tries to take a swing at the Anbu. He doesn't hit him, and the Anbu disappears. _God damn it! That coward!_ Orochimaru thought as he picked Karashii up and carried her back into his lair.

About an hour later Karashii wakes up, just as Orochimaru is putting a serum into a syringe. "W-what are you doing?" Karashii asks trying to pick her head up, but it is in such a fog that she has to put it back down. "W-what happened? Why don't I remember anything that happened? Why does my head hurt so much?" The questions just kept coming, and Orochimaru kept ignoring her. She quickly looked around for someone to help her, and she found that Kabuto was standing on the other side of the table, with a grim look on his face.

"Why won't anyone answer me?" Karashii yelled, as Orochimaru tapped on the syringe to get the air bubbles out of the mixture in it. Then he lifted Karashii's sleeve and quickly sticks the needle into her arm and slowly injects the serum into her. She could feel the cold going up her arm, into her shoulder, then up to the left side of her neck. She could feel a stinging pain coursing through the left side of her body, and it was slowly making its way through her entire body. She couldn't help but scream out in pain and horror.

"Interesting…" Orochimaru says and writes something down on a clipboard. He then turns her head to see the side of her neck, and studies the mark.

Suddenly Orochimaru puts his hand over Karashii's mouth, and Kabuto goes over to the door. He says something, but it was so low that Karashii can't hear it over her screams, muffled by Orochimaru's hand. Then, in walks Pein.

"What the hell is going on here? Is this what you were doing, instead of going to the meeting?" Pein yells.

Orochimaru gives an evil smirk, "I have to do _some_ experiments, don't I?" He then grabs another syringe, and all with one hand, injects the serum into Karashii.

Her eyes close, and the last thing she hears is Pein say, "Konan was right…" Then she loses consciousness.

When Karashii wakes up, she is sitting on the cold, hard ground, with her back to the wall. Her chakra gloves are put back on, and she notices that her hands are tied together in front of her, and on the opposite side of the room, there is a gate, not a door. It was then that she knew she wasn't in a room, she was in a cell. One of the cells Orochimaru kept his prisoners that he did experiments on, and then killed, because they "weren't worth keeping".

Karashii jumps up and runs over to the gate, but she trips over her own two feet, and catches herself on the bars of the gate. Just as she straightens up, she hears footsteps.

"Who's there?" Karashii yells, but no answer, just the sound of footsteps getting closer. Karashii goes over to the lock, sticks her little arms through the bars of the cell, and starts trying to get it undone.

"I wouldn't try that, if I were you. That will only make me think you _want_ to escape…" Karashii knew that voice anywhere, it was Orochimaru.

"But you know I don't want to, Orochimaru-sama!" She could feel tears starting to sting her eyes. "Please, just let me out of here, I promise I'll work to be better, stronger!"

Now Orochimaru was in from of Karashii, he knelt down so he was at eyelevel with her, "It isn't a matter of you not being strong enough, it is a question of loyalty."

"What did I do to show myself not loyal to you?" Karashii could feel a lump growing in her throat; she could only speak in a whisper.

Orochimaru sighed, reached his hand into the cell, and started stroking Karashii's cheek. "You show you are scared of me, and that to _me_ is not being loyal. Now, if I let you out of here, you MUST stay by my side until I say you can leave."

Karashii just nods, as tears start to stream down her face. Then she looks to her right and sees another prisoner, in the cell next to hers. The other prisoner looks horrified by Orochimaru's generosity. The prisoner turns her face away, quickly, as Orochimaru looks over toward her, with an evil glare in his eyes. Then he turns back to Karashii, stands up and unlocks her cell.

As soon as the cell door is open, Karashii runs out of the cell, and gives Orochimaru a hug, just as Kabuto is coming down the hall.

"Everything is prepared, sir." Kabuto says, "When would you like to start?"

"As soon as we can," Orochimaru looks down at Karashii, and then says to her, "Go get anything you want to bring; we aren't coming back here…"

All Karashii could think to get was the chuunin vest. So she ran to her room and grabbed it, then she ran back to where Orochimaru was waiting.  
"Is that everything?" Orochimaru asked Karashii in a serious tone. She just nodded. Then Kabuto goes over to her, and kneels down, so he is eye-level with her.  
"I'm going to have to carry you on my back, okay?" Karashii nods, then she notices that there is nothing in the entire room, the room was empty!

"Why is everything gone? Where are we going?" Karashii asked and Kabuto gets a sympathetic look on his face and says, "We have to go away from here, there are some things you will learn in time, this is one of them. Don't worry about where we are going, or why we are going there." Then he turns around and she puts her hands around his neck, and Kabuto picks Karashii up, then they are gone.

They only had to stop a few times on the way, to feed Karashii, and to let her sleep, but other than that, it only took about 2 days to get there. As soon as they reached the gates, the guards immediately bowed and never made eye contact with any of them.

Once inside the gate, Karashii's eyes widened, she had never seen a real village before, but little did she know, this one was way different from any of the other villages that ever existed, this was Otogakure (The Hidden Sound Village)…

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago!


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

3 years later…

"No! You guys never let me do anything!" Karashii yelled at Kabuto.

"It is for your own safety," Kabuto sighed. "You aren't allowed to go out of the village, those are orders. Both, you and I, must follow them." Kabuto said in a calm tone.

Karashii started to growl, but then she suddenly stopped and her eyes went down to the ground. Kabuto turned around and said, "My apologies, sir. But she wanted to back to the Rain, to see her "friend". I'm sure you remember who that would be, right, sir?"

Orochimaru just laughed, gave a wicked grin, and said, to Karashii, "Now, remember the day we left, what I said about loyalty, and respect?"

Karashii just nodded, eyes still on the ground. Orochimaru walked over to her and picked her head up by her chin, she still looked away as he spoke to her. "You have been treated the best I've ever treated anyone, yet you are still the most disloyal and disrespectful in this entire village, at least to me you are."

Karashii looks right into his eyes and says with hatred in her voice, "Then I'll just have to leave this village!"

Orochimaru throws her against the wall, and as he walks out the door, says to some guards that showed up, to see what was going on, "Lock her up. She is no use to me anymore, as long as she has that attitude." Then he does a hand sign and the left side of Karashii's neck started to throb. She tried to stand up, but the pain was going throughout her entire body. Then she blacked out.

Once she woke up, she was deep in the depths of the prison. Her hands were tied together behind her, and there was also a leash-like thing holding her back to one of the walls, by her hands. She tried her very hardest to try and break whatever had her tied, but it wasn't a chain, so she couldn't manipulate it! It had to be rope.

Karashii's cell was lit up enough for her to see her surroundings, and the people next to her. She looks down at what she was wearing, and sees that it was exactly what she remembered passing out in, with one exception. She now had an Otogakure headband around her neck.

"What the hell is this?" Karashii said. Then she heard running coming down the hall. She quickly tried to look out the gate, but the rope held her back. She started to growl, thinking it was some guard trying to come to do something to her, or to follow through on Orochimaru's orders. Then the footsteps stopped, just a few feet from Karashii's cell.

"Come on! If you are here for me, get on with it!" Karashii yelled, then, right outside her cell, was a familiar looking female. Karashii thought she looked very familiar, but she couldn't put where she had seen her before.

"There isn't time, Karashii-san; I must get you out of here before he comes to get us both!" Then, as she unlocked the gate, she said, "I'm sorry, but my name is Hanatenshi, I was a prisoner here, for as long as I can remember." Just as she was done untying Karashii, they heard more footsteps coming down the hall. "Hurry! We don't have much time!" Hanatenshi whispered. "Follow me!"

The next thing Karashii knew they were running outside the "prison house" toward the gate. Everyone in the town stopped, moved to the side and stared, as they ran by. Once the gate was insight they noticed there was a blockade of Nin. Karashii stopped running and caught Hanatenshi from running too close. Karashii pulled Hanatenshi behind some bushes and said, "I have a plan, just follow my lead."

Karashii walked out from behind the bushes, very casually, and walked up to one of the guard Nin. "Excuse me, but what is this all about?"

"Orders, no one is to leave, or come into this village." The guard said.

"Oh, but I don't think you understand who I am. If you don't let my friend, or me, through, I don't think Orochimaru-sama would be very happy with you!" Karashii said in a convincing tone. The guard looks down at Karashii, and saw the Otogakure headband, and said, "I see you have one of the first headbands, I'm guessing He gave that to you?"

Karashii then said, "Why, of course! I _am_ his favorite, and most powerful, experiment yet!" Then she smiled, and motioned for Hanatenshi to come out from behind the bushes.

The guard still didn't move, "Favorite and most powerful, or not, orders are orders."

Karashii couldn't take it anymore. Orochimaru and/or Kabuto were probably somewhere close behind. She was going to lose control, quickly. Her smile turned into a scowl, and she began to growl. Then the guards noticed the curse mark, and the chakra gloves. They all went into a fighting stance, and began to make hand signs.

Karashii took off her chakra gloves, for the first time in a long while, and got into a fighting stance as well. Hanatenshi just stood back, not sure what to do.

The guards made the first move, but Karashii jumped back and they all attacked each other. Then the one guard said, "Hey! That wasn't her! It was me!"

Then another guard said, "You'll pay for that." Then they all started to fight amongst themselves. Karashii took another step back, and laughed quietly, as she put her gloves back on. "Come on, Hanatenshi, now is our chance to go," Karashii said, and she grabbed Hanatenshi's hand and they both ran out through the gate, into the woods.

Once they were about a mile or two out of sight of the village, they stopped by a river to rest.

"I think this is where our paths will separate," Hanatenshi said.

"What do you mean, Tenshi?" Karashii said with a confused but sad expression on her face.

"I mean, I have to go to Kirigakure, you should probably head to Konohagakure." She said with a smile. "I'm sure our paths will cross eventually!" Then she was gone.

Karashii got up, not really knowing what just happened, and started to walk, not knowing where she was headed.

About 3 days into the trip, it got extremely cold, and started to snow. Karashii had never seen snow before, and all she was wearing was a tan short-sleeve shirt, and long blue pants. But she was too weak, cold, tired, and hungry to really appreciate it. She kept walking, until she saw some buildings. All she could think to do was to walk toward them.

Once she reached the little fence surrounding the buildings, she looked for a place to go in. She walked around the perimeter of the fence, until she saw a little building right in front of it.

'I really hope they are nice and welcoming here…' She thought as she walked up to the door of the building. Karashii looked in the window, and saw 3 people inside, she knocked on the door, and it opened.

The person who opened it was tall, and had a mask on most of his face, his headband was covering one of his eyes, and he wore a white cloak with 2 red lines on the very bottom of it.

"I think we may have a visitor come to stay for a while." The man said and he picked Karashii up, just as she was about to collapse from exhaustion, and he placed her on the couch to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago! Karashii is very mature for only being 10 in this chapter, right? I guess anyone would need to grow up fast to live with Orochimaru, just look at Sasuke! (Just wait, he will be coming in sometime soonish) ^_^


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

When Karashii woke up, it was dark. She sat up and looked around. Next to the couch was a table, and on the table was a bowl of food and a pitcher of water. She looked around and didn't see anyone, so she picked up the bowl of food and ate it. Then she drank the pitcher of water. She then fell asleep again.

The next time she awoke, the man with the mask was on the opposite side of the room. He was sitting at a desk writing something, and from the looks of it, it was really long.

Karashii, not wanting to disturb him, just lay there quietly.

"Well, good morning! How do you feel today?" The man asked Karashii, tuning to face her. Karashii sat up and looked at him in wonder. The man started to laugh, "I'm sorry, I should probably explain. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I come from Konohagakure; I am here on a mission, to protect this village at night."

Karashii still just sat there, looking more confused now. It was then that she spoke, "I-I'm Karashii. I have no idea where I am, and what I'm doing here." As she spoke she could feel a lump growing in her throat, so she could only speak in a whisper.

Kakashi started to laugh again, "You are in the Snow Village! And don't worry; I'll keep you safe from whatever you were running from." Even though Karashii couldn't see his mouth, she knew he was smiling. "What _were_ you running from, anyways?"

Karashii, still just looked at Kakashi in confusion, got a worried look on her face as she thought, 'Can I trust this Kakashi guy? Or will he turn on me and bring me back to the village Orochimaru called Otogakure?'

Kakashi sighed and said, "I understand if you don't want to tell me, but the only way I can help you, is if you tell me. And don't worry about me bringing you back to whatever, or whoever, you were running from."

Karashii sighed and started from the beginning, from 3 years ago, when Orochimaru, Kabuto and her all left the Akatsuki. Up until the day she knocked on the cabin's door. Kakashi just sat there and listened to every detail. Finally, once she finished, Karashii saw that he had closed his one eye that was showing, and he was taking deep breaths, as if to control himself from something horrible.

"Are you alright?" Karashii asked, and Kakashi started to chuckle at her concerned tone.

"It's just, remember the three people, back at the Akatsuki lair, that fought you?" Kakashi asked in an amused tone.

Karashii nodded, and then gasped, "That was _you_!" She yelled, standing up, out of surprise.

Kakashi, also, stood and walked over to Karashii. He looked down at her and shook his head in disapproval. "Now, why would you-" But he was cut off. Karashii had wrapped her arms around him, she was hugging him, tears streaming down her face.

Kakashi sighed and patted her head, giving her a little, sort of hug, "I promise you will never have to deal with that kind of treatment again."

Just as Kakashi finished his sentence, the other two Anbu walked in, and started to chuckle. Kakashi gave them both a "death glare" as Karashii quickly jumped back and began to growl, only to stop once she saw who they were, except there was someone behind them, which she could see. He looked all too familiar, but she couldn't tell who it was because of exhaustion.

But as the two Anbu stepped into the room, along with the man behind them, Karashii's eyes widened, her hand automatically went to the left side of her neck. She started trembling and then she was on her hands and knees, on the floor. Kakashi was kneeling by her side in less than a second, the other two Anbu had stopped chuckling and the man behind the Anbu started to come closer.

Kakashi glared at the two Anbu and said in a stern, concerned tone, "Yamato, Rin! Who the hell is _he_?"

Yamato and Rin looked at the man, as he went between them. The man then said, "I am Yakushi Kabuto. I am a medic-nin in Konoha, I was sent here to help with the girl." He then stepped closer to Karashii, "I see the seal on her neck, that is surely the mark of Orochimaru, I can stop it if you want me to. It will only be a temporary block, but it will stop the spread of it."

Kakashi looked from Yamato and Rin, to Karashii, to Kabuto. He wasn't sure what to do, but then he finally said, "Please, do whatever will make her more comfortable."

Kabuto smiled and said, looking at Yamato and Rin, "If you two don't mind, leaving Kakashi and me here alone with the girl, you may come back in about 5 minutes."

Yamato was about to protest, but then he saw the tears running down Karashii's face, then the concerned look on Kakashi's face. Rin grabbed Yamato by his cloak and led him outside.

Kabuto knelt down, next to Karashii, and put his, now glowing bluish, hand onto Karashii's neck. He then bent over and whispered something into Karashii's ear, then her body went limp. She was still awake, for the moment.

Kabuto takes his hand away, and said to Kakashi, "She will most likely be out for the next few hours. I trust you will take good care of her."

Then Kakashi picked Karashii up, and that was when she lost consciousness…

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago!


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Karashii woke up and started to look around. She realized it wasn't cold anymore; it was actually warm. She tried to sit up, but discovered she couldn't. She could hear voices coming from behind the door, on the opposite side of the room. She couldn't make out what they were saying, though.

Then she realized there was a lot of beeping going on in the room. She looked up and saw some weird devices she had never seen before. They had wires coming out of them; she followed the wires with her eyes and saw that they were going down her shirt. She also realized every time she took a breath, the monitor beeped. And with every beat of her heart, it, once again, it beeped.

She looked down at her clothing, and saw that she was in, what looked like a dress, but it felt like soft, clean cotton.

Then the door opened, and Kabuto walked in. He closed the door behind him, walked over to the chair next to Karashii's bed, and sat down.

Kabuto sighed and said, "Now, Karashii, why did you leave us? After all we have done for you, even the stuff that was out of our way." He kept his tone calm and even.

Karashii growled and tried to reach over and hit Kabuto, but he moved too quickly and he was holding her arms down. "Why, just answer that, and you won't have to see me, for a little while at least…"

Karashii continued to growl. Then she tried to turn and bite Kabuto's arm, to get free of his grip, but he moved his hand, then said, "If you tell anyone that I am here, you _will _be either dead, or back in the depths of Otogakure's prison. You're just lucky they didn't imprison you, after all, you _are_, now, an Otogakure missing-nin." His tone was a lot more threatening than before.

Karashii then realized her gloves were missing. "What did they do with my gloves?" Karashii asked venomously.

Kabuto just stood up straight, and took her gloves out from his pocket. He then put them on her, gave her a "death look" and left the room. After Kabuto left, Kakashi came in, along with a nurse.

The nurse took one look at the monitors and asked Karashii, "What did Kabuto have to say? Whatever it was, it really stressed you out!" The nurse seemed concerned about her high heartbeat, and turned to Kakashi. She whispered something to him, and then left, shutting the door behind her.

Kakashi sighed, walked over to the chair, and sat down. He looked at her seriously and in a stern, yet soft tone said, "Karashii… Please, tell me the truth, who was that man?"

Karashii bit her bottom lip, and turned her head, so Kakashi couldn't see her starting to cry. Kakashi sighed, again, and said, "I know you don't want to tell me I understand—"

"You don't understand!" Karashii yelled, turning toward Kakashi, tears streaming down her face.

Suddenly the nurse came rushing in, "Calm down, Karashii. Your heart rate is going through the roof!" She said, concerned.

Karashii closed her eyes, and took deep, slow breaths, "I'm sorry, Kakashi, it's just; I don't think you really understand what I have gone through, for my entire life." Karashii said, now calmer.

Kakashi nodded and said, "I know I haven't been through the exact same thing as you, but lemme tell you something, and please don't repeat this to anyone. I lost my best friend and teammate a while ago. I've also lost my father. So I do understand the parts about not having anyone to turn to. But you also have a point, I don't know what it is like to be a "creation", especially that of Orochimaru."

Once Kakashi said his name, Karashii shuddered but continued to take deep breaths. The nurse was still in the room, writing something down on a clipboard, "What are you writing down?" Karashii asked the nurse.

"Just vital signs, you know? Like your heart rate, pulse, and temperature. Which all seem pretty normal, at the moment. If you two don't mind I actually have to go get you, Karashii, some food, are you hungry sweetie?" The nurse asked Karashii.

Karashii looked up at the nurse and was about to say no, when her stomach growled, "I'll take that as a yes." The nurse said with a smile, and she was gone.  
Karashii then turned to Kakashi, "Where do I go now? I mean after they let me out of this place…" Karashii asked in a concerned tone.

"Most likely to my place, until we can find you a more permanent home." Kakashi said, with a smile, even though Karashii couldn't see his face, she knew he was smiling, and that made her feel very happy. To now know that there was going to be someone there in her life, to turn to and help her grow up as a "normal" child.

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago! Just a major word of warning Kakashi is VERY OOC throughout most of this story, although I can see him doing most of the things I have him do.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

A few weeks later, Karashii is out of the hospital. They have done test after test, to make sure she is healthy enough to leave. Kakashi brings Karashii to his apartment; she didn't have much, so they went out shopping!

"What do you think of this?" Karashii asked Kakashi.

"Too slutty…" He replied, and then laughed to himself, quietly.

After about 2 hours of finding Karashii clothing, they went to Ichiraku Ramen to eat. When they got there, there was a kid in an orange jacket and pants, with yellow, spiky hair sitting there, along with a Jonnin, who greeted Kakashi, by name.

"Oh, hey Kakashi!" He said with a smile, and then started laughing, once he saw all the bags in his hands. Karashii stood behind Kakashi's leg, so as not to be seen, but the man saw her anyway. "Who's that with you?" He asked.

"Iruka, this is Karashii." Then Kakashi got down on his knee and said to Karashii, "It's okay. No one in this village will hurt you. You can trust us, especially those of us with these vests on!" Karashii just nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Karashii, I've actually heard a lot—" But Kakashi cut him off.

"We'd rather not talk about her past. It is still a really touchy subject." Kakashi said, in a monotone voice.

Karashii could feel a familiar pain coming to the left side of her neck, just at the mention of her past; she could feel a lump growing in her throat, and tears starting to sting her eyes.

The kid with the yellow hair turned around and saw Karashii starting to cry, "What's wrong with her?" He asked Iruka.

"She's had a hard time getting through some stuff in her life, that's all." He said in a quiet voice, and then turned back to Kakashi and Karashii, "And Karashii will be joining Naruto in the academy tomorrow, right?"

Kakashi nodded once, "She will be in the academy, but she is too strong to be with Naruto's level of students. She will be in the highest class. I will be sitting in; to make sure it is where she needs to be."

Iruka got a surprised look on his face, there had never been an acceptation to the rule that all new students must start at the first level. But then he remembered what he had heard about Orochimaru, and where/how Karashii was found.

"What do you mean she is too strong?" Naruto said in an angry voice.

Kakashi put his hand up to keep Naruto from saying another word, "That is all I can tell you, and Karashii was instructed not to tell anyone about anything."

Kakashi felt Karashii cling tight to his leg, so he said, "We need to go, nice to see you again, Iruka. Naruto…" Then Kakashi led Karashii toward his apartment.

After they were in the apartment, Kakashi helped Karashii put her new stuff away. Then Kakashi sat down on the bed, and motioned for Karashii to sit next to him.

Karashii followed his motion, and sat down. "You do understand that you cannot tell anyone about what happened in your past, right?"

Karashii looked up at Kakashi with big, innocent eyes and nodded once.

"You also understand that you can't get through me with your 'cuteness'. It won't work at the academy either." Kakashi said as he put his head down and shook it.

Karashii then glared at Kakashi. "I wasn't trying to be cute." Karashii said.

Kakashi stood up, "Get some sleep," he said walking out the door. As soon as Kakashi had closed the door, Karashii got changed into her new night clothing.

She got under the blankets, and sat there for a second, 'I really hope he isn't looking for me…' She thought, and then the side of her neck began to hurt. She then put her head down on the pillow and immediately fell asleep.

A few hours later Kakashi was by her bedside with a cool, damp cloth on her head. "W-what are you doing?" Karashii asked in a sleepy voice, as she tried to turn her head to look at him, but he was holding her head still.

"You were screaming half the night, like you were in a lot of pain." Kakashi said in a concerned tone. "You were actually saying something, but I couldn't quite make out what it was."

Karashii sighed, "And why won't you let me move my head?"

"Because of the black mark on your neck, I was observing it, like Anko said to do, until she got here." Kakashi said. He then looked behind him, "Come in, Anko!"

The door opened and a woman with purplish hair in a spiky ponytail, almost like Iruka's, walked into the room, she looked to be in her night clothing also.

"This had better be good…" Anko said in an angry tone.

"Look at this, I thought you might know what it is, the hospital didn't pick it up, but I thought-" Kakashi started but was cut off when Anko said, "Oh my goodness! Where did you get this girl? You really don't know what this is? After all of your years of knowing me?"

Kakashi got a concerned look on his face; he knew what she was talking about, _her_ cursed mark. Kakashi remembered Anko was one of the original people to get the mark, he then remembered that only 1 out of every 8 people that get it actually live. "You mean to tell me, that Karashii got this just recently?"

Anko got closer and to get a better look at it. As she got closer, she too felt the pain in the left side of her neck. "This mark looks older, almost like she's had it for a few years. But if it is showing this much, that means someone is close… maybe not Him, but maybe one of His subordinates." Anko said.

Kakashi stood up and looked into Karashii's eyes, "Now will you tell me who that man was? The one in the hospital?"

Karashii felt tears coming to her eyes, "I-I've n-never seen him in my-my life.."

Kakashi sighed, "Try to get back to sleep; you still have a few hours to sleep. Anko, can I please talk to you?" Kakashi said walking toward the door.

Anko looked at Karashii, and said, "Be right there, lemme talk to her."

Kakashi nodded and closed the door behind him. Anko knelt down next to Karashii, "Who is the man from the hospital? What was his name? Did he tell you?"

"Kakashi-san told me not to tell anyone anything…" Karashii said crying.

"I'm a Jonnin, at the academy; I already know everything about your past. I'm actually your teacher for tomorrow, well one of them. Please just tell me the name." Anko said in a calm voice.

"His name is Kabuto; the nurse seemed to know him." Karashii whispered.

"Thank you Karashii, I shall look into this." Anko said, then got up and walked out the door. The next thing Karashii knew she was sleeping again.

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Karashii sat at the table patiently waiting for Kakashi to bring her the food he had just cooked. She was deep in thought and didn't notice when he came out of the kitchen and put a plate in front of her. He took his seat across from her and waited for her to notice he was there. After a few moments he cleared his throat, "What's bothering you, Karashii? Would you like to talk about it?" He asked, getting a little concerned.

Karashii jumped a little at the sound of his voice, she looked up at him, then down at the food, then back up at him. "I'm not really hungry," She said pushing the plate away, but then her stomach growled.

"You need to eat. I'm not going to poison you; I would never try to hurt you. I'm only trying to help," He said pushing her plate back to her. This time she just started eating.

Once they finished eating Kakashi cleaned up as Karashii just sat there. "You should probably start working on that stuff you got from the academy today," Kakashi said walking back in from the kitchen.

Karashii looked up at him and sighed, "That's the problem, I need to talk to you about that."

Kakashi sat back down, "What's up? Is it going too fast?"

"No, I think it is going to slow, but that isn't the point. I want to drop to where I'm supposed to be, in the same level as that kid from yesterday, Naruto was it? I don't want to be treated special or different. I also don't like the looks or comments I keep getting from the other students," Karashii said looking down at the table, placing her hands in her lap.

"What have they been saying? I didn't hear anything…" Kakashi was analyzing her face; trying to figure out if she was truly sure she wanted to be dropped down to Naruto's class.

"I could hear everyone whispering to each other. They kept asking each other the same questions like, 'where is she from?' 'Why did they make an exception for her and not the Uchiha?' and this one really got me, 'She doesn't belong here…' I don't want to believe any of the comments I heard. I know not to answer any of the questions and I don't know who they are talking about when they mention 'the Uchiha' but I'm pretty sure they aren't talking about Itachi, at least I hope not. I want to feel like I belong, I want to be wanted and cared about. I'm sick of doing what other people want me to do or being used for my abilities! Every time I heard one of them talking about me it was always bad! You have no idea how badly I wanted to go up to them and show them what I can really do, they have no idea what I have been through or what I had to do to even get to Konoha! I feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life! I feel like I want to go-," Karashii's calm rant turned to yelling by the end when Kakashi cut her off.

"You will not go back to Him. You will not be leaving this village for a long time, for that matter. You did not make any mistakes; it was Him who made the mistake of trying to raise you only to betray your trust in the end. Karashii, you are very special. I only know a few people who were able to get away from that bastard, but you are braver than any of them. You were forced to grow up too fast, I understand that. That is why I am willing to let you drop down to the level you would like. If you'd like, Anko, that woman who came to check on you last night, can talk to you about her experience with Orochimaru. I am not allowed to tell you anything, but she might be willing to tell you, at least what she can remember. I just don't want you to ever talk like that again. Okay? I'm happy I was the one to find you, and not someone else. When Yamato and Rin saw your Otogakure headband they tried to convince me to bring you back here as a prisoner and turn you in to the Hokage. But I knew you were different and I promise you, I will do whatever I can to make you part of this village, to care for you and to be there for you." Kakashi said what needed to be said, and then some. He just needed to figure out a way to get her into the other class. He looked down and stood. "Come on, why don't you hang out with Anko while I go talk to Iruka and the Hokage about your class change." He said walking toward the door holding his hand out for Karashii.

Karashii ran over to him and gave him a hug. Kakashi just stood there, not sure about what to do, but he gently returned the hug. "Thank you, Kakashi. I'd rather come with you to talk to Hokage-sama, though," She said as she took a step away.

Kakashi nodded and led her to the Hokage's office. They were told that Karashii had to wait outside the office once Kakashi told the Hokage what they were there for. So she sat patiently in a chair right outside the door.

After about 5 minutes she started to hear yelling. She tried to listen and heard it was Kakashi yelling, "I am not going to give her up to some orphanage! She does not belong in one! She is even having issues trusting me when I cook; she keeps thinking that I poisoned it or something. Now, I'm not sure what Orochimaru did to her when she was with him, and I really don't want to know. All I know is she is still completely traumatized and really needs a parental figure right now. I will step down from my Anbu position and start training a team if need be, but I will NOT let you take her away from me! Do I make myself clear?"

Karashii had pulled her knees up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, letting the tears fall freely. She heard someone walking down the hall, so she quickly wiped her eyes and looked straight ahead.

When the footsteps stopped she looked in the direction they were coming from and saw a man with silver hair and glasses standing there. He smirked as she got a terrified look on her face. "Why did you tell Anko who I was? You know the consequences of betraying us, and I'm being very generous on letting this one slide. But trust me, next time I hear you say anything about me, you will be back in His hands and I doubt you want to be put in that position."

Karashii stood up to run toward the office, away from, who she now knew was, Kabuto. She put a hand on the door knob and opened the door. She looked around at the faces of the three people in the room, Iruka looked confused. The Hokage looked angry, and Kakashi looked to be concerned. Kakashi stood up as Karashii fell to her hands and knees, panting. He caught her just as she was about to completely collapse on the floor. He quickly looked at her neck and, sure enough, there was the curse mark. He cursed under his breath, "Hokage-sama, I am not giving her over to the village. That is final, if you really want to do something to help then set up a watch around the academy and put heavier security at the gates." Kakashi then looked over to Iruka, "And you will put her on a team that will be beneficial to her. I suggest putting her with Uchiha Sasuke; he seems to be about her level, if not a bit lower. They will make good partners, and I'm sure it will help Sasuke with his whole ego thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to take her home. I will watch her tonight to be sure this doesn't get worse." Kakashi said standing up with Karashii in his arms.

Iruka nodded and the Hokage stood up, "What exactly just happened that could get worse, Kakashi, and why are you insisting on more security?"

"If you really want to know about what just happened and why she is on the verge of blacking out, go ask Anko what this mark on her neck is. And I hope that answers the security issue too." With that Kakashi walked out the door and started toward his apartment. The last thing Karashii remembered was being placed in her bed and Kakashi whispering, "I'm right down the hall if you need me, try to rest. Goodnight." Then she passed out.

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago! I love this chapter... just saying!


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next morning Karashii woke up with a bad headache. She looked around and saw she was in her room and there was light coming in through the window. She sat up as there was a knock at her door. The door opened and Kakashi came in with a glass of water, behind him Anko was leaning against the door frame.

"Good morning, Karashii. I hope you are ready to start your new classes?" Kakashi said sitting on the bed beside Karashii.

Karashii nodded then grabbed her head as the room began to spin. She started falling back when Kakashi's arm went behind her to support her and help her back down. He looked at her neck again and motioned for Anko to come over.

"I just don't get how her mark keeps showing up and bothering her. I did a background check on that Kabuto guy, he came back clean. Karashii, I'm going to give you some pills, I need you to just trust me and take them, okay? I promise you, they will make you feel better and you won't have to see the mark for a while." Anko said reaching into her jacket pocket.

"How do you know so much about the cursed mark?" Karashii asked eyeing the pill bottle Anko was holding out to her.

"I was one of the first to receive it," Anko sighed. "Please, just trust me and take this? You are going to be late getting to the academy."

Karashii reluctantly took the bottle and took out a pill. She put it in her mouth and took the glass of water Kakashi offered her. She drank the entire glass and gave it back to Kakashi. "Get ready and meet me in the kitchen, okay?" Kakashi said as he looked back at her from the door. She nodded as he, and Anko, left the room and closed the door.

It was time for weapons training at the academy. Karashii stood at the front of the group next to a girl with pink hair. The girl turned to Karashii, "Hey! My name is Sakura! You must be the new girl, right? What's your name?"

"Yeah, I'm new. My name is Karashii…" She said getting herself ready for the ton of questions Sakura was probably going to ask her.

Sakura just looked at her for a second, "I like that name! It's pretty!" She said. Then Iruka got everyone's attention.

"First up, Uchiha Sasuke! Please come forward," he said. A boy with black hair that was spiky in the back went over to him. He was wearing a blue outfit with a high collar, when he turned around to look back at the crowd she saw he had onyx eyes. She could also tell they were full of sorrow and frustration.

"Oh my goodness! We finally get to see his abilities first hand!" Sakura squealed next to Karashii.

"He looks sort of like Itachi, but not really. Could they really be brothers?" She said so quiet no one could hear. Then she heard all the other girls in the class squeal as he mentally measured the size of hit target and the distance he was from it then threw the shuriken all at once. They all made their target. Sasuke smirked as Naruto yelled, "Hey! I can do that too!"

As Naruto was about to throw the shuriken Karashii ran up to him and grabbed them from him. "Hey, what gives?" He said glaring at her.

"You were holding them wrong, if you were to throw them they would have gone everywhere and you could have hit someone. If you really want to throw them, I suggest you do it like this," Karashii said as she pushed Naruto out of the way and threw them all at once. They all hit the target, just like Sasuke's, only she didn't do any mental preparation. Naruto just went back into the crowd sulking as Iruka tried to get everyone's attention. Sasuke was looking at Karashii like she was crazy.

"What do you want, Uchiha?" She asked analyzing how the weapons hit the pole.

"How did you learn to throw like that?" He asked, now glaring at her.

"Why are all the girls in this village attracted to you?" She asked now looking up at him.

"You're Karashii, aren't you?" He asked with a smirk on his face, he took a step closer to her.

"I wouldn't take a step closer if you plan on rebuilding your clan." She said standing her ground looking right into his eyes. His face went from amused to completely horrified.

"Okay, how the hell do you know about that?" He asked hesitantly.

"You know, you and your brother look kind of similar. Honestly though, you are cuter than he is, I must say." She said. Karashii was now the one amused.

Sasuke gave her a look that would have scared anyone else from the group as his onyx eyes turned red. "You'd better not talk about my brother, or my family, ever. You don't know them, or me, or what I've gone through. You have no right to talk about any of that. You can just hope we don't end up on the same team. If you tell anyone about what has happened to my family, you will not wake up in the morning, I can guarantee you that." He said in a quiet voice so no one else could hear.

"Then I guess I'll just have to tell Kakashi to put up more security around the neighborhood." Karashii laughed as she started walking back inside with the rest of the group.

Sasuke grabbed her arm and she turned to bite his hand. "You're the one living with Kakashi? Please forgive me; the subject of my family makes me extremely upset. I don't like talking about it. I also don't like other people knowing what happened, mainly because of the pity factor." He said quickly moving his hand so she couldn't bite him, looking at the ground, his eyes returning to their original color.

Karashii sighed, "You don't have to worry about me telling anyone anything. If I could I would share with you how I know about all that, but I was instructed by the Hokage himself not to speak of it. You also don't have to worry about me giving you pity. If you knew about me and my life, you'd understand." She said looking at his face. She could see he was really upset. Even though he acted like a bad, tough kid around others, she could tell he was still grieving with the loss of his clan. She couldn't help but remember when Orochimaru had met Itachi and told him he wanted his body.

Karashii suddenly felt a familiar pain in her neck as she collapsed. Sasuke was by her side in an instant, "Karashii, are you alright? What's wrong?" He asked franticly.

She then heard someone running toward her, "Sasuke, what happened?" Kakashi's voice asked.

"I don't know, we were talking then she suddenly collapsed grabbing her neck. Is she okay?" Sasuke asked as Kakashi pick Karashii up.

"She will be fine. Please don't tell anyone about this, but if you would, please come with me. I need to talk to you." Kakashi said walking toward the door leading back into the academy.

Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi. As they walked down the hall to the infirmary everyone in the hallway stopped and stared at the three of them. The same question going through their heads, and being whispered around, "Did Sasuke do that?"

* * *

A/N: I have revised most of this up to chapter 9, but more revisions are to come. Remember this was mostly written a little over 4 years ago! Yes, Sasuke will be playing a pretty big part for a little while (I think). If you really want to see how her relationship with Sasuke turns out then put me on your author alerts and read my next few stories I plan on posting! They are all complete but I need to break them into chapters... Damn I sometimes hate being lazy!


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for the late update and I'm sorry all the chapters have been so short, I promise I will try to make them longer. I'm not sure how much more I will actually be writing in this story, but I know where I want to end it. I am currently working on Chapter 11 along with Chapter 3 of "Adventures of Karashii and Kanna" and some other fanfics! Please check out my author's page for more!**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I'd make all the pairings in my mind come true... and I wouldn't be posting on here, would I?

* * *

Karashii woke up and looked around, she didn't recognize where she was at all. She knew she wasn't in a bed, it felt more like a cot with a pillow and blanket just to try and make it more comfortable. She noticed there was a curtain around the area, making it a little private, make-shift room, but she could hear all the sounds coming from behind the curtain. She looked from one side of the area to the other. She noticed the curtain was only on one side, the other was a white wall. She suddenly heard footsteps getting closer to the area she was in so she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep.

"I know that you're awake, there is no use hiding it and don't worry, you are in the infirmary." Karashii opened her eyes to glare at the person who was talking, it was Sasuke.

"And how exactly did I get here?" She asked as she tried to sit up but Sasuke was by her side instantly helping her back down.

"First off, I wouldn't sit up so fast or at all for that matter and Kakashi brought you here. He told me to apologize for threatening you so, I'm sorry." Sasuke said looking down at the floor; he had a look of defeat on his face.

"I accept your apology, thank you Sasuke. What time is it? Did class already end?"

"It's about 7:00 in the evening, you were out since around 11:30 this morning, so yes, class is already over. I brought you what you missed, but I doubt you will need to do any of it judging by how well you threw those shuriken. I'm impressed by that by the way, and it takes a lot to impress me." Sasuke said with a smirk as he looked down at Karashii. All she could do was smile.

"It's true, Karashii. He really isn't impressed easily, why do you think he hasn't started dating one of his fan girls yet?" Kakashi said standing beside Sasuke.

"Thanks Kakashi; thanks a lot," Sasuke said sarcastically as Karashii let out a short laugh. "I guess I'll be heading home then, I'll see you tomorrow Karashii," With that Sasuke left the little make-shift room.

Kakashi sighed, "That boy and his Uchiha pride." He said shaking his head.

"I know what you mean," Karashii said letting out another slight laugh. "So, what happened to me exactly?"

"The nurse has no idea, so I called Anko. She is going to meet us at home in a half an hour. Have you tried sitting up yet?"

"Yeah, Sasuke had to help me back down before I hit my head," Karashii frowned.

"Try again, I'm right here in case you get dizzy or something," Kakashi knelt down next to the cot Karashii was laying on and put his arms in a 'ready position' as she went to sit up. This time she didn't get nearly as dizzy and she didn't fall back, "Why don't you just sit here for a little bit," Kakashi suggested.

"That sounds like a plan. How much time until we need to leave to meet Anko?"

"About 20 minutes, why?"

"I'm actually really hungry," As Karashii said that her stomach growled slightly.

Kakashi sighed, "I'm sorry, but Anko said not to let you eat anything until she gets a look at you. She is afraid of a reaction to the pills she gave you." He sounded slightly concerned.

"I think it is a side effect of the pills, my guess is that it blocks the seal from showing but they can't stop the chakra flow. Therefore when I was supposed to start going under the-," Kakashi cut her off.

"Lets discuss this when we get back home, there are too many people around," He said in a hushed tone. Karashii nodded in agreement.

They finally got to Kakashi's apartment about 15 minutes late, Karashii had some trouble walking at first, and sure enough Anko was standing by the door, leaning on the wall next to it, glaring at Kakashi.

"I'm sorry Anko, Karashii had some issues after she woke up," Kakashi explained.

"That doesn't matter, let's just get inside so I can take a look at her," Anko was beyond irritated, she had better things to do right now than just sit around argue.

Once the door was open Anko led Karashii into her room and closed the door. She gestured for Karashii to lie down on the bed and she obliged.

"I'm just going to look at your neck, I promise I won't do anything to hurt you," Anko said as she knelt down next to the bed and started to pull Karashii's shirt collar down. She couldn't see any sign of the cursed seal, "I have a guess as to what happened, if you want to hear it." Karashii finally said after a minute or so of Anko looking and poking at Karashii's neck.

"Alright, let's hear it," Anko wasn't so sure this girl could come up with any kind of a good answer but she would try to listen.

"Well, I'm guessing the pills you gave me this morning are to block the Cursed Seal from showing which means they need to block off its chakra, right? What if it didn't block off all the chakra for mine? I remember when Orochimaru activated my Cursed mark while I was around others who had it, they weren't affected meaning they had a different one. Ours could be similar looking but use totally different chakras."

"That is actually a very good theory! I'm impressed, you're smarter than you seem!" Anko gave Karashii a smirk.

"You wouldn't be the first person I impressed today," Karashii mumbled as she sat up and got off the bed. "Can I eat now? I'm starving and it smells like Kakashi is cooking something good today!"

"Yes, you may eat but first, how can you smell that? I don't smell anything!"

"I have a dog demon in me, so I guess my senses can be more like a dog's?" Karashii made a complete guess but Anko seemed to like the response and just shrugged her shoulders as she followed Karashii out of the room into the kitchen.


End file.
